


Santa, All I Need is Dean

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Sam, M/M, Mentions of Underage Sam, Non-hunters, Top Dean, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9005359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Sam can't wait for Dean to get home and enjoy the Christmas Gift he has ready and waiting for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for whirlpoolsleep for the spn-j2-xmas. I owe a huge thank you to dancing_adrift for betaing for me and finding a second beta when she was unable to finish.

Christmas was always a big deal in the Winchester home and for Sam, this was an even bigger one; it was the first one he would have with Dean since his brother went off to college, leaving him behind.

It was no secret that Sam and Dean had been closer than normal brothers, but they didn’t really care what others thought as long as they had one another. As long as they had one another, that was all that mattered.

Sam had looked at Dean with hero-worship in his eyes, and nothing made Dean happier than being Sam’s hero.

Everything changed on Sam’s fourteenth birthday when, feeling bold he had kissed his brother on the lips. The day had been perfect; his family and friends had thrown Sam a party topped off with Dean taking Sam out for a drive in the Impala, just the two of them.

Alone with Dean in an empty field that Dean had driven to with just the stars as his witness, Sam did what he had longed to do since he realized that he was in love with his big brother; he kissed him.

It was heaven and Sam never wanted that moment to end.

But it had. After a moment of pure bliss, Dean pulled back, his eyes unreadable as he stared at Sam.

Before Dean could open his mouth and crush all of Sam’s hopes and dreams, Sam beat him to it.

“I’m in love with you. I have been for as long as I’ve known what love is. I know that you don’t feel the same way and you probably hate me and want nothing to do with me ever again but I couldn't hold back anymore. I had to kiss you. So go ahead and hit me.”

“Sammy, shut up,” Dean growled and the next thing Sam knew, Dean’s lips were on his in a claiming kiss.

Sam was frozen for a moment until his brain caught up and he melted against Dean.

That night, beneath the stars in the back seat of Dean’s other baby, Sam received the best gift of all; belonging fully to Dean.

It wasn't easy keeping their mouths off each other. Thankfully they had always been touchy-feely with one another, so no one blinked an eye as they touched one another more than most siblings did.

Whenever they were alone Dean and Sam were all over each other, and for Dean’s birthday that year Sam rode him on the hood of the Impala in the empty field they always returned to when the need for one another got too much and they couldn't wait until the house was empty.

Their true test came when Dean left for college.

Dean’s first half year at school had been rough on them. Since the first time that Dean held Sam in his arms the brothers hadn't been apart. Every weekend since he left Dean and Sam would talk for as long as they were able to on the phone.

What their parents didn't know was what was happening behind Sam’s closed bedroom door. They didn't know that Sam was moaning so prettily for Dean as the elder Winchester brother growled out over the phone line what he would be doing to Sam if he was there with him. Sam would open himself up, wishing that it was Dean’s fingers inside him preparing him for Dean’s dick.

Miles away, wishing that he was with Sam, Dean had his hand wrapped around his own dick, picturing what Sam looked like from the sounds he made.

Nothing made him hotter than listening to Sam whimper out his name as he came. Well, except being there buried deep within Sam and seeing him with his own eyes.

Sam had been on edge all day. Dean had sent him word that he left early and planned on being there before their parents got home from work. He shifted and bit back a moan. He had planned a surprise for Dean; all morning, since John and Mary had left for work, Sam had taken to opening himself up for Dean. 

It was only when Sam heard the familiar sound of the Impala pulling into the driveway that he rushed to the window and felt whole again as Dean climbed out of his other baby.

While Sam wanted nothing more than to fling open the door and greet Dean, he knew that he couldn’t because he knew that the moment he was in touching distance he would be throwing himself on Dean and forgetting that the rest of the neighborhood only knew them as brothers.

He would wait until Dean was in the house away from prying eyes.

Waiting for the door to open was the longest moment of Sam’s life.

“Sammy, I’m home,” Dean called out as he closed the door behind him. He knew that his parents wouldn’t be home for a few more hours.

“DEAN!” Sam cried as he flung himself at his brother.

“Whoa, Sammy.” Dean had just managed to put his bag down when he had an armful of Sam, his legs wrapping around his waist and his mouth was on his.

Growling into the kiss, Dean wrapped one arm around Sam’s back and the other flew to Sam’s perky ass that he missed almost as much as he missed Sam.

As much as he missed Sam, Dean didn't want their first time since Thanksgiving to be against the wall.

Putting Sam down was one of the hardest things Dean had ever done as he ordered, “Bed Sammy.”

Somehow the two of them managed to make it up the stairs and into Dean’s bedroom with their hands groping everywhere and their lips everywhere. Nothing in Dean’s room had changed and on days when the ache of missing Dean got to be too much, Sam would curl up in Dean's bed with his blanket wrapped around him and his face buried in Dean's pillow.

Clothes were tugged off as their hunger for one another was too great to be ignored. It had been too long since they tasted one another and once Sam was naked he found himself pushed back onto Dean’s bed, he watched with hungry eyes as Dean stripped off his jeans and whimpered as he saw that Dean went without underwear. “Tease.” Sam grinned at him.

Dean shot him a grin as he tossed the lube he had with him on the bed before he crawled up onto the bed hovering above Sam, “You know it, baby boy.”

Their lips met in a deep kiss as they set about exploring one another. Dean quickly lubed up his fingers, wanting to work Sam open. He wanted to be gentle; it didn't matter how much he ached to be in Sam, the last thing Dean ever wanted to do was hurt him.

Pulling back Dean raised an eyebrow as he looked down at Sam who looked a little sheepish. “Naughty Sam, you opened yourself up for me.” Dean couldn’t deny that the idea of Sam’s fingers playing with himself was hot, he only wished he had been there to watch.

“I did. I needed you, Dean.” Sam shimmed a little, looking up at Dean with pleading eyes.

Growling Dean claimed Sam’s lips in a deep kiss as he lined up to enter Sam. Dean swallowed Sam’s moan and he knew what his brother was feeling. Never did he feel more complete than buried deep within Sam.

Sam was lost in a sea of exquisite bliss and his passion rose to new heights as one of Dean’s hands wrapped around his erect and aching cock. Gathering enough of his senses to move, Sam joined his free hand with Dean’s and together they used their powerful forearms to gain more leverage. Sam bucked and groaned as Dean managed to hit his prostate with each thrust. “So…clo… close!” Thanks to Dean’s wonderful talents, Sam knew he was near the edge. He wasn’t sure how he was going to survive Dean at college. 

Dean could feel the tightening of Sam’s muscles and he knew that he was pushing the limits of his endurance and he so wanted to see his younger brother lost in his orgasm again. Timing his words just right, he grunted as he continued his thrusts. “Come for me, baby boy, come for me now! Come for me Sammy, let everyone know who you belong to.” It was no secret that when it came to Sam, Dean was one possessive bastard and he did not share.

Dean was barely holding on himself; he wanted to empty himself in Sam, but he held back through sheer strength of will. He wanted… no, he needed Sam to come first, like he always did.

About to lose all control of himself, Sam clawed at Dean’s back as his brother’s thrusts became erratic, and he dug his fingers into Dean’s backside as the man’s hips snapped with the motions as he began to pound in and out of Sam’s willing body.

“Mine!” Dean growled out in Sam’s ear as he hit Sam’s sweet spot over and over.

It was the erotic combination of pleasure and Dean’s possessiveness that finally sent Sam over the edge. “Dean!” His brother’s name tore from his lips in a guttural scream as he covered both their bellies and their joined hands with his release.

Dean groaned with satisfied pleasure; once again he reminded the world that Sam was his. He felt Sam’s muscles tighten around his aching cock but he forced himself to hold back his own release, wanting to prolong Sam’s pleasure for as long as possible. Tiny mewling whimpers escaped Sam’s mouth as Dean continued to hit his sensitive prostate with every stroke. Sam found himself reaching up to grab the headboard as Dean finally lost control and at last thought of only his own enjoyment. Through heavily glazed eyes Sam drank in the sight of Dean, his head thrown back, lost in pleasure as he rode the waves of gratification coursing through his body.

“Come for me, Dean,” Sam whispered. “Remind everyone who I belong to.” Hearing those few words was all it took for Dean to let go of his fragile restraint and come completely undone.

“Sam!” Dean roared before emptying himself into Sam’s waiting body in long, hot spurts that seemed to go on forever. At last, he let out a deep, shuddering breath as he collapsed on Sam. Taking care at the last moment to make sure he didn’t crush his beautiful boy under his weight, he shifted them so they were laying side by side. Spent but deliriously happy, Dean gently nuzzled his cheek against Sam’s. “Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you?” he asked quietly, hoping he hadn’t harmed his brother with his intensely passionate love-making.

Happy and content, Sam smiled up at Dean as he snuggled into his brother’s hold. “I’m wonderful. I missed you, Dean.” Sam whispered as he traced a pattern along Dean’s chest.

“I missed you too, baby boy.” Dean knew it wasn’t going to be easy being away from Sam and every day not seeing Sam’s smiling face greeting him was a walking nightmare. He wasn’t whole without Sam in his life.

Sam was his other half and without him in his life, Dean found his world so much colder and darker.

Tilting his head up, Sam smiled brightly at Dean, “I love you.”

Rolling his eyes Dean tugged Sam closer. “I love you, too, baby boy. Think we have time for a few more rounds before mom and dad get home?”

To answer Dean, Sam straddled his hips and grinned down at his brother. “Oh, I think so. I can’t wait for summer when we can be together with no worries.” It was early, but Sam and Dean had already begun making plans to spend their summer together and Sam was spending spring break with Dean.

Reaching up Dean stroked the side of Sam’s cheek, loving how Sam leaned into his touch. Only Sam got to see this side of him, there was no one Dean trusted more than his little brother. “You, Sam, are my greatest gift,” Dean admitted in a soft voice.

Unable to stop himself Sam leaned forward and brushed his lips against Dean’s. “And you are mine. I love you, Dean.” Sam knew deep in his heart that Dean was his soulmate, his other half; he didn’t want to think what life would be without him in it.

“I love you, too, Sammy.” Dean knew that he would never love anyone like he loved Sam. It hadn’t been easy, to make sure no one knew that they were more than brothers. Dean had gone out on dates, but at the end of the day it would always be Sam he would return home to and that would never change.

They were made for each other and nothing, not even being brothers, would change that fact. 


End file.
